Love Knows No Bounds
by Angelbabie13190
Summary: Ginny wakes up on her twenty-eighth birthday to a surprise. She then finds herself reflecting on how she had gotten there. Rated PG-13 for now but may go up.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Summary: Ginny wakes up on her twenty-eighth birthday to a surprise. She then looks back at how her life had gotten there.

A/N: This is a story I have been thinking of writing for a while. It has lots of chapters and I promise to update as quickly as possible. I _am _a bit at a disadvantage, my trusty laptop died after owning it for five years and I am currently saving up for a new one. However I am able to type this on my phone, thank technology, but it takes a bit more effort (damn auto correct). Please be patient and let me know if something doesn't entirely make sense and I will try to fix it.

**LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS**

PROLOGUE

Sunrise streamed in through the open window, the smell of summertime wafting in. Ginny woke with a slow yawn, stretching out on the bed. Her hand hit the pillow beside her and she frowned. The other half of her bed was empty. Before she could question it the sound of a smoke detector rang from downstairs. With a sigh she got up to investigate.

When she entered the kitchen she was met with smoke and a mess that would undoubtedly give her mother a heart attack. Uttering a small incantation the noise stopped and the smoke dissipated. She then found her husband and five year old daughter staring at her with surprised looks, both covered in what appeared to be pancake batter.

"Happy birthday Mummy?" The little girl said in question before looking up at her father. "Is the surprise ruined?"

He open and closed his mouth a few times, unable to speak. "I'm sorry, love. I'll right this mess."

"You certainly will." Ginny walked over and picked her daughter up. "It is bath time for this little miss. When everything is cleaned up you can take me out for breakfast."

He nodded and got to work, waving his wand. Ginny glanced at him and smiled. It was adorable watching him fail at things, especially when he prided himself on being perfect. She walked up the stairs, ignoring the gasps from several portraits.

"Mummy, will you tell me the story of how you and Daddy met?"

"You know that story."

"Uncle Ron told me that it wasn't the real story."

Ginny made a mental note to hex her brother at the family dinner later. "All right. It all started about seven years ago..."


	2. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

**LOVE KNOWS NO BOUNDS**

CHAPTER ONE

_June 2002_

_St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries_

Ginny felt dead. It seemed to take every fiber of her being to walk out of St. Mungo's doors. Her mother walked next to her, fretting. Molly Weasley could handle many things, but when it came to one of her children being hurt, she lost it. This hadn't been the first time she had to meet her daughter at the hospital, given that Ginny was a professional Quidditch player on the Holyhead Harpies. This new accident had happened during practice when she got blindsided by a bludger. She was knocked from her broom and fell a hundred feet to the ground.

Normally this wouldn't bother her, but the Healers stated that her career would be over. There had been a recent cap as to how many times you could get bones mended in the league. She had received a broken collar bone, arm, and a couple of ribs - one of which had punctured a lung. They had mended her good as new, but hearing the words "no more Quidditch" made her world fall apart.

"Maybe it's for the best," Molly sighed as they walked out to the street. "Now you and Harry can get married and settle down."

Ginny froze at the mention of Harry. Her mother looked at her with a smile of joy. She hadn't told her mother the latest news on that front. In fact she hadn't told any of her family what happened. About a month before George welcomed a son, they had gotten into a row. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary for them. They fought over never seeing each other. Harry was constantly at the Ministry doing paperwork, the joys of being an Auror. Ginny was hardly home between practices and matches. Plus both of them were constantly attending benefits without the other.

"I assume he is going to be home?" Molly sighed. "It seems like ages since I've seen him."

"I wouldn't know." Ginny admitted. "He moved out."

Molly looked at her daughter with a raised brow. "_He moved out?_ Why?"

"We broke up." Before her mother could start Ginny explained. "We never see each other. I can't think of the last time we had dinner together. We decided to end things mutually."

She stared at her mother hoping that she wouldn't have an infamous Molly Weasley meltdown. The matriarch stood there processing the words for a moment, tapping her foot and clucking her tongue. "Perhaps this is a good thing. You both can get your priorities straightened out." She tapped Ginny's cheek. "Everything will work out sweetheart. Now to get you home."

Ginny followed her mother begrudgingly.

* * *

_June 2002_

_Ministry of Magic_

_Department of International Magical Cooperation_

"Mr. Malfoy, if I could have a quick word?"

Draco looked up from his desk to see the department head staring him down from her office door. She looked down her crooked nose over her glasses, eyes narrowed. Agnes Brouchard, the new head of the D.I.M.C., she was small and almost sweet looking, but she was a nightmare. People said she had a right, she lost several family members in the Second War. This meant she basically had it out for Draco since he started working there a couple years after he graduated Hogwarts.

"Yes, ma'am." The blonde replied, getting up from his desk.

He followed her into his office. "Sit." She pointed to the chair in front of her desk while she took her place behind it. Draco sat down, pretending in his mind that he wasn't nervous to be chatting with the crone. "I hear that you were in correspondence with Bulgaria about the upcoming conference on the new laws about dragon trade."

"I was yes," Draco replied, "They were reluctant to attend because they view that their sale of dragon hides fell completely in the law." Agnes raised a brow. "However after a consultation with several dragonologists, I came to learn that they were mishandling the dragons by skinning young ones versus the old. I also learned that most of their herd was obtained illegally in a black market scheme."

Agnes took a quill and jotted this down. "Do you know what I spent doing most of this morning?" Draco shook his head. "I had to floo the Minister of Magic in Bulgaria and get my ear chewed off about how we are 'attacking' their country." Draco fidgeted in his seat. "Do you have anything to say?"

"I will personally contact the minister and apologize?"

He didn't mean for it to come out like a question. "Get out of my office."

Draco stood up and walked out. He let out a deep sigh as soon as the door shut.

* * *

_June 2002_

_The Leaky Cauldron_

Ginny stared down at her drink. Why couldn't she have kept her mouth shut? The moment her mother got her back to her flat, she went into a rant about how she would talk Harry into his senses. That then caused Ginny to inform her mother that they had been broken up for nearly three months and that he had just started dating a girl from work. That caused a Molly Weasley tantrum. She threw out words like money, marriage and babies. The headache she had from that confrontation had Ginny wishing the drink were a bit stronger.

"Can I get a firewhiskey? Make it a double." A low drawl sounded from beside her.

The redhead turned to see a familiar face, that if a certain blonde Slytherin. She took in his appearance as he sat down. The once neatly pressed robes were traded for a white button down, sleeves rolled up, and tie undone. He raked his hand through his usually imaculent hair, disheveling it. Yes, it is true, the Slytherin was wearing the uniform of someone who had had a bad work day

"Bad day, Malfoy?" She asked.

He turned to look at her. "Weasley." She was happy he didn't call her Weaselette. "Piss horrible. My boss is a right bitch." He took his drink from the bartender. "You don't look too happy yourself."

Ginny took a drink. "I got some pretty bad news today."

He nodded. "Heard the Harpies aren't going to be even close to the running for the World Cup?"

"That...is bad news, but this is worse."

"What could be worse?" Draco ask taking a swig and stifling a cough.

Ginny turned to look at him, leaning on her elbow. "How would you feel if you were told you couldn't do your job anymore? A job that you love beyond compare?" He gave her a sympathetic glance. "I've been benched for the rest of the season and get to retire after that, thanks to new rules and regulations."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said raising his glass to her. "I do not love my job and would give anything to not have it, but I need it."

She raised her glass to him. "To fantastically horrible days."

* * *

"So I told her that we broke up and that he has moved on."

"I take it she was pissed?"

"She turned a new shade of red."

Draco and Ginny laughed. They were sitting across from each other in a booth, sharing a bottle of firewhiskey. For two hours they had sat there talking like two old friends. Any sign of the blood feud their families had was out the window.

"I heard your brother got married." Draco state, pouring them each a new glass.

"Thank you," Ginny sighed taking her drink, "but which brother are we speaking about?"

Draco pointed at her. "Touche."

She swirled her glass around. "They're all married now, save Charlie. Bill and Fleur are expecting their second child. Percy and his wife are expecting. George and Angelina just had a baby. Ron and Hermione are celebrating their first anniversary." She giggled into her drink. "And I just dumped Harry Potter."

Draco stared at her, noting the sadness in her eyes. "I completely cut myself off from my parents, well mainly my father. I could live a lavish life, but I'm working on a small ministry salary."

Ginny cocked her head and folded her arms. "Draco Malfoy, god of the Slytherins, living a life with us mere mortals." They both laughed. "It's good for you, though, you can make a name for yourself."

He nodded. "However, I don't see myself working for the ministry for long...my boss hates me."

"She's a twat that is probably in desperate need of a shag." Draco blanched. "Maybe she fantasizes about you bending-" He put his hand over her mouth.

"Please stop, you're making my drink taste bad."

* * *

"So what are you thinking of doing next?"

They were walking down the street, having closed out The Leaky Cauldron. Ginny was carrying her shoes in her hand, splashing her bare feet in puddles. It had rained in the few hours they spent in the pub, fitting for their day. Draco was amused by her childlike behavior.

"I dunno," she sighed, "Two years ago I saw myself being married. I would willingly retire and start a family. Funny how things change." She paused and looked up at the sky. "There are so many possibilities and I have no one to hold me back."

They started walking again until they made it to her flat. It would have been faster to floo or apparated, but both had been intent on continuing the conversation. As they stood outside her door, Ginny looked up at Draco with a curious stare. She had one question burning on the tip of her tongue all night long.

"Why did you sit down next to me?"

"What do you mean?"

"The pub was empty." This was true. Being that it was the beginning of the week, no one really went out to drink. "You could have sat anywhere."

"Yeah, but then I would have had no one to talk to," Draco sighed, "I've grown fond of our conversations."

Ginny gave him a small smile. "The last time we talked was the night before the final battle."

"That talk helped me through." Draco gave her a serious look. "You were a better friend than the idiots I called friends."


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Harry Potter. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros.

A/N: Sorry it has taken me forever to update. (Stands waiting the angry mob with a sad face) I however have gotten a brand new computer (applause) so no more trying to type this on my phone and getting auto-corrected. Anyways. Here is the long awaited third chapter.

**Love Knows No Bounds**

Chapter Two

_October 1997_

_Hogwarts School_

Ginny stared out the window at the stars. Moonlight bathed the astronomy tower through the many windows, leaving a few dark places here and there. She had crept into one of those dark places, wondering why she had to be stuck at school while everyone else was off fighting in the war.

Her mother had told her that it was for her own safety. Surely Molly Weasley meant well, as did the Order Members, but the minute the Hogwarts Express took off from Platform 9 3/4, Hell had walked the Earth. Death Eaters had stopped the train, threatening the muggle born students. She had been in a compartment with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom when a group stormed in. Neville did his best to defend the two girls, but was hexed back into his seat. Everything seemed to play out in slow motion as Ginny rushed to the aide of her friend and watched in horror as they grabbed Luna, dragging her out of the compartment. She had tried to run after them, but they magicked the door shut.

Not only had the students been traumatized on the train, they learned at the welcoming feast that Snape had taken over as Headmaster and the Carrows were the new Defense Against the Dark Arts and Muggle Studies. Amycus Carrow forced them to learn dark spells and curses, and practice on one another. Alecto Carrow spent her hours of teaching stating why muggles and muggle-borns needed to be wiped from the Earth because they were filth.

She had left the Halloween Feast early, not hungry for the laughter of Death Eaters sitting at the teachers table. She hated staring across the room at the places where many of her classmates should be. So she came to the Astronomy tower, a place of solitude that she called her own.

The sound of footsteps hit her ears and she crouched into the darkness some more. If she were caught it would mean detention, and detention nowadays were worse than Filch's quip about students hanging from their thumbs in the dungeons. She held her breathe as the door slowly opened and the last person she expected to walked in…Draco Malfoy.

He was alone and distraught looking. He had his wand in his hand, flicking it towards the wall where she sat. The spell hit the bricks above her head, crumbling dust and debris over her.

"Hey!" She bit her lip the minute the word slipped out.

"Who's there?" Draco demanded. "Lumos." The tip of his wand lit up and he waved it in front of him, catching her in her hiding spot. "Weasley."

"Malfoy."

They had acknowledged each other, a bit more civilly than they had done in the past. If she could remember correctly the last time she had been alone with him, well close to alone, she had cast a bat bogey hex on him. The memory made her laugh shortly before she stopped.

"What's so funny, Weasley?"

She looked up at him, biting her lip, trying to stifle the giggles. "Nothing." He sneered at her. "I was just wondering how you liked my bat bogey hex."

The sneer deepened and he huffed. "You can go now, Weasley. I need my space?"

"Go?" She stood up and walked towards him in a huff. "Go? I was here first Malfoy!"

She stood in front of him, glaring up with furious brown eyes. It was the first time that Draco had noticed their height difference. Admittedly it wasn't the only thing he had noticed about her, but then again all of the boys seemed to notice.

"You obviously don't need it anymore if you're laughing." He said simply.

"Because I'm laughing?" She asked. "Who do you think you are? Some privileged shit since the Death Eaters have taken over?"

She regretted that the moment she said it. He could go to the Carrows or even Snape and she would get in trouble. Ginny said nothing more and walked towards the door, but he stopped her. She looked back at him and then at the hand gripping her wrist.

"I'm…," He stared at her, dropping her wrist. "I'm sorry. I…I'm just having a bad day."

Ginny watched him walk towards a window, looking out it, the moonlight making his blonde hair look white. "I think we're all having bad days lately." He didn't respond and she walked towards him, a bit apprehensively. "I know you don't want to work for him." He let out a wry laugh. "Harry told me that you couldn't go through with killing Dumbledore."

Draco turned around and glared at her. "Oh so Potter thinks he knows what I'm going through, does he?"

Ginny stared at him defensively. "I didn't say that. I only said that he told me you didn't do it." She looked at him closely. "However your eyes say more than you will."

He turned to her and lifted his sleeve, showing her the Dark Mark. "I spend every day at his beck and call. I've watched him do horrible things…unspeakable things, things that will make the Carrows actions look like child's play." Tears started streaming down his face. "No one can understand what that is like! Worried that at any moment he's going to call upon you just to - just to kill you!"

She did something neither of them expected, she hugged him. He did something neither of them would have thought, he hugged her back, crying into her shoulder.

* * *

_June 2002_

_Ginny Weasley's Flat_

Ginny watched from her window as Draco crossed the street before apparating home. Chewing on her bottom lip she thought about all the things that had happened that day. She had been given her marching orders, told her mother that she broke up with the savior of the wizarding world, and ran into Draco Malfoy, whom she spent the evening drinking with. He had also walked her home. In the time that he left her once she had gotten to her flat, she remembered that first meeting they had at school at the end of the Second War.

They had made an unspoken truce that night. Both were upset about the world, both had no one to turn to. With a pact, they started an annual meeting time to just talk things out. She blushed at the thought of when those talks turned into something more.

A/N: Annnnnnnnnnd, cliffhanger. I know, I know I am an ass! Now before many of you go thinking that you figured out the entire storyline….I'm really good at plot twists. ;)


End file.
